


Things Too Big or Too Small for Words

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister talks a lot, yet he is not a man of words. Now he has a reason to learn to speak true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Too Big or Too Small for Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my drabble [In Your Face the Forests and the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947892) before you read this one. In her comment to “In Your Face,” angie asked for a response from Jaime’s perspective. Here it is, I hope it's a good one. 
> 
> The title is again borrowed (with a tweak) from Jeanette Winterson’s _Lighthousekeeping_.

Jaime knew everything when he was young. 

The White Cloak meant a life unencumbered by responsibilities, all choices made easy. Glory, honor, desire: words with no hidden edges. Even killing a king was simple, another word, another name. 

Brienne is young, yet she knows better. Knew better even before she knew him. Words like stones in her mouth. When the hidden edges cut her bloody, she still chooses him. Always him.

Swords are easier than words, but he can’t tell her everything with a sword. How can he tell her so she will hear him true? 

He tries, and tries.


End file.
